


【朱白】朱助理和白歌手

by tsu_chandelier



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsu_chandelier/pseuds/tsu_chandelier
Relationships: Zhu Yilong/Bai Yu
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

白歌手专唱大众情歌，声音磁性又温柔，年年热歌速递都榜上有名，隔几年就要开一次巡回。

今年的巡回已经开到了最后一场，白歌手也已经小三十了，虽然还是很开心，但精力也大不如前，好在几个月前招了一个非常得力的朱助理。朱助理不仅长得好看，照顾人也是一等一的拿手。除了不太擅长做饭，白歌手的工作生活都已经快被朱助理包圆了。

灯光熄灭，欢呼渐弱，白歌手取下耳返，在有些嘈杂的黑暗里长舒一口气，小雀跃地往后台跑，朱助理就在门口笑吟吟地等着他。白歌手飞扑进朱助理怀里，快乐地喊着：“结束啦！！龙哥辛苦了！！”

朱助理稳稳接住他，也快乐地回应他：“你最辛苦。”

白歌手又扑向其他staff，和他们笑闹成一团。怀里的温度来得快散得也快，朱助理的手还没来得及放下，形成一个虚空的怀抱。他看着白歌手那一群人，心里一片柔软。

“解散！休息一周回来再请你们吃好吃的！”白歌手下了命令，所有staff都已经从南到北跑了大半年，也累得不行，听到这话以后，也知道还有朱助理在，就都笑嘻嘻地散了。

朱助理手上还残留着演出服上亮片的触感，拳头在阴影里握紧又放开，他看到白歌手把自己丢进沙发里，刚想开口，就听到白歌手的手机响了起来。

白歌手接到了经纪人的电话，他把自己的脸扭成一团又强行舒展开，朱助理听到白歌手疲惫地跟对方说：“好吧，地址在哪？没事的，谢谢。”

空气一下变得很安静，白歌手沉默了一会，对走到他面前的朱助理说：“真姐叫我去陪投资人唱歌，龙哥你先回吧，今天太晚了，有司机就够了。”

朱助理看着白歌手眼下连浓妆都遮不住的青紫，心里一下充满了怨气，有怨经纪人的，有怨白歌手的，也有怨自己的。好几股怨气在他胸中纠结着，憋出一句无可奈何的话：“我陪你去吧。”

“龙哥……”

“我陪你去。”这次是肯定语气。

白歌手有点怕朱助理的注视，他的眼睛大，看人的时候总显得有些无机，让人看不透他的想法，却又不敢违逆。白歌手对着朱助理的眼睛缴械投降：“好吧，辛苦你了。”

朱助理麻利地收拾了包，和白歌手一起坐上保姆车的后座。上车之后，先是帮白歌手把演出服换了，再变戏法一样掏出一个保温饭盒。白歌手打开这个双层饭盒，发现上面放着一个菜夹馍，下面是一碗香香的鸡肉粥。那是朱助理在安可时叫的外卖，白歌手下台前刚刚送来，这会还热乎着。

菜夹馍里都是白歌手惯常喜欢的配菜，把他开心得不行。可是因为懒得卸妆又化妆，白歌手又大大咧咧地认为在乌漆麻黑的环境里，客户不会看出来他的妆糊了，于是只好顶着演唱会的妆吃东西。朱助理看他明明饿得不行，却只能小心翼翼地小口吃，只好在心里把投资人和经纪人骂了一遍又一遍。

朱助理把白歌手裹得严严实实，送到包厢门口，并叮嘱白歌手随时给他发消息，尽量别喝酒。白歌手微微低着头，像只小羊羔一样乖乖地听朱助理嘱咐，吃饱喝足，又有朱助理和他一起，心情已经比之前好了很多。他确认手机电量还够，就进了包厢。

一直到凌晨两点，朱助理才把白歌手接出来。白歌手困得几乎要原地睡着，司机看着他俩，以为朱助理拖了个麻袋过来，走近一看才发现麻袋是白歌手。

他们俩坐在最后排，白歌手整个人瘫在朱助理身上，一动不动。朱助理又要盯着司机，又要顾着白歌手，丝毫不敢松懈，光是回去的路上就喝掉了一罐咖啡。

朱助理手忙脚乱地把人事不省的白歌手弄出车子，光是让他站着就十分费力气。朱助理思考了一下，左右看看无人，便听从了心里的小恶魔，把白歌手背在了背上。

他感受到白歌手软软的胡茬戳在脖子上，耳边是温热而匀称的呼吸，两颗心脏跳动的频率重叠混杂在一起，手上……

刚喝下去的咖啡在作祟，强迫他脑子清醒地注意到这些细节。朱助理脑子乱乱的，好容易把白歌手运到家门口，从口袋里掏出了钥匙——拥有老板家的钥匙是生活助理的基本素养，虽然白老板只给了朱助理一个人。他轻车熟路找到卧室，尽量轻柔地把白歌手放到床上。

鞋和外衣被脱掉，放在它们该在的地方。朱助理把白歌手塞进被子里，先是在软件上找了家全城送的粥店，下单了好几样粥和小吃，然后到洗手间找出化妆棉和卸妆水，回到了卧室。

昏暗卧室里，只开着一盏暖色的小床头灯。朱助理用卸妆水润湿化妆棉，他把化妆棉铺在脸上，敷了一会儿后，再轻柔地擦去。他做得很小心、很仔细，就着微光，对着白歌手的脸盯了好一会，恍惚中他有点想伸手摸摸他的脸，不隔着化妆棉那种。但只是想想。

朱助理出去拿了外卖，打赏了骑手，就回来帮白歌手擦脸，又涂了护肤品，才算完成了任务，长舒一口气。他从没有在白歌手家待过这么久，也没有假公济私做过这么多越界的事。他把吃的放进冰箱，又写了便利贴。这下事情真的做完了，我没有理由待在这了。

我再看他五分钟，就五分钟。凌晨四点，在白歌手床边的朱助理如此想道。

在昏沉的夜和松懈的空气中，被咖啡因暂时赶走的困意像海潮一样反噬回来，把人淹没。朱助手在天光乍现时惊醒，彼时他已经趴在白歌手的手边睡了两个小时。他猛地站起来，差点绊倒，慌慌张张地拎起包就跑掉了。

跑出去的朱助理不知道，长久疲惫后的睡眠并不安稳，他是，白歌手也是。轻微的晃动让白歌手短暂地逃脱了梦靥，他无意识地把手伸出被子，摸到手边一块似乎还残留着温暖的区域。在睡魔把他再次带入黑暗前的那一瞬间，白歌手想，刚刚好像有人在这里。


	2. 【朱白】朱助理和白歌手 2

朱一龙觉得，生活大多时候是真实的，但有时候也是轻飘飘的，像踩在棉花上一样虚幻。

比如在他的前一份工作里，他常常要跟着那个和自己年纪差不多的、不太出名的女演员跑来跑去，面试各种各样的配角。偶尔会成功，多数时候不会。他的工资也因此不太高，有时候还需要在圈内接一些临时的活赚赚外快，勉勉强强也能过。那时候朱一龙觉得生活挺真实的，他并不奢求更多，也不知道能奢求什么。

后来他成了白宇的助理，生活就变得不真实起来。他加入工作室时，白宇刚刚开始跑这一趟巡回，所到之处都是鲜花和掌声，只要按照指示把事情做完，白宇就会放他们到处去玩，结束工作回程再到下一场演唱会期间，一大半时间也都是假期。更别提白宇不仅开给他比之前多好几倍的工资，还唇红齿白条亮盘顺，从来不跟staff红脸发脾气——日子飘得让朱一龙很是惶恐，只好愈发敬业地给白老板打工。直到有一天，他在演唱会前一天到了后台，发现白宇捂着胃蜷在沙发里。

白宇气若游丝地告诉他，平时管药的林姐临时回家照顾孩子了，两个人都没想起来药的事。白宇看着有些无措的朱一龙，安慰似的笑笑，说他已经买了药，半小时左右就会送来，正好朱一龙来了，一会可以下去帮他拿。

“我没事的，现在时间还早，待会儿你还可以在四处逛逛。”白宇甚至这么说。

这一串话说得连贯又自然，堵得朱一龙脑子短路了半分钟。他硬生生吞下那个差点脱口而出的“好”字，深吸一口气，在白宇对面的茶几上坐下。

他看着白宇头顶的发旋，手贴上他的额头，不烫。白宇有些茫然地抬起头，重复了一遍：”我没事的，放心。“

白宇说话的声音很轻，朱一龙下意识也放轻了声音，他低头靠近白宇，问他：”你中午吃什么了吗？“

答案自然是没有。朱一龙没说什么，只是在下去拿药的时候，顺便买了小米粥和养生汤上来。他盯着白宇不情愿地把粥喝完，又吃了药，心里突然就踏实了。

也就是从那时候开始，朱一龙开始管白宇的饭，先是早饭，再到一日三餐和下午茶夜宵小点心。照顾白宇照顾得多了，小任性小耍赖来回切磋几次，朱一龙才发现，之前所谓钱多事少的工作，既是白宇的体贴，也是白宇的拒绝和冷漠。他心里有一道高高的篱笆，不走近看不见。

发现这件事以后，朱一龙反而高兴起来。这个人是真的，他心想，他会生病，会累，会安静，还有小脾气。

然而现在，好不容易建立起来的真实感又消失了。演唱会结束后的第四天，朱一龙瘫在床上，直愣愣地盯着天花板，感觉过去了好几天，那一觉却依然没有睡醒。

那天早上天气很好，气温却不高，他从白宇家跑出来的时候忘了拿外套，又不敢回去拿，等打车回到家，全身都是冷的，只有脑子在发热。他闷头冲进浴室，手却在开关上停住了——他一时不知道该开热水还是开冷水。

脑子还没全坏，他开了热水。身上的温度上来了，脑子的热度倒是一直下不来，洗脑循环着白宇睡着被他卸妆的画面。回忆中白宇脸上的每一根绒毛都被清晰复刻，让朱一龙后知后觉地遗憾为什么不干脆多摸两把。

演唱会之后，他跟白宇唯一的联系就是第二天下午的几条信息，白宇谢谢他的照顾，又问他有没有冻坏。朱一龙当然没告诉他自己差点被冻成人棍的事，只说一切都好。于是白宇开开心心跟他飙完三页表情包，说之后到公司把外套带给他。

看了一眼手机，已经下午了。朱一龙强迫自己坐起来，晕晕乎乎地开始穿衣服。他窝在家里吃了几天外卖，今天不得不出门了。

一个月前，朱一龙偶然听白宇和别的staff聊天提到一个音乐节，说他出道之前来这里帮小乐队顶过场，后来因为忙再也没去过。朱一龙对音乐的鉴赏力停留在普通水平，就喜欢听白宇唱的那种大众情歌，然而那却是一个电音节，网站首页一片荧光粉骷髅和烟熏黑唇膏，是他不曾涉足过的领域。朱一龙犹豫了大概5秒，还是按下了购票键。

朱一龙慢吞吞地穿衣服，慢吞吞地下楼，在小区门口的便利店解决了早饭，随着看起来和他一样缺失灵魂的都市人坐着地铁来到了郊区公园，门口早已排起了长队，朱一龙也不在意，安安静静地落在队尾。

这个时候白宇在干什么呢，在家休息，还是约了发小出门兜风？朱一龙看着长长的队伍，思绪像小贩兜售的风筝一样飘飘忽忽。白宇也许骑着他心爱的摩托车，也许就踏着拖鞋，穿着他冬天常穿的大棉衣，露出一小节格子衫的袖子，戴着万年不变的老头帽……等等？

朱一龙突然跑出队伍，猛地抓住了正在门口跟黄牛讨价还价的人的手腕，把非法交易的买方卖方都吓了一跳。

穿着格子衫大棉衣老头帽的白宇冷不防被人抓住了，他转过头，圆圆的小鹿眼睛里充满震撼。白宇对朱一龙缓缓竖起大拇指：“牛逼啊龙哥，这都被你认出来了！你怎么也在这里？”

这下轮到朱一龙震撼了。

一张黄牛票免了两个人排长队，白宇觉得这笔生意相当划算，一路叽叽喳喳，知道朱一龙是第一次来以后更加兴奋，他拽着朱一龙到处乱走，指指点点：“这边原来都没有什么帐篷区，大家意思意思开一天就完了；那个草坡可好玩了，没事可以上去滚一滚；哎这儿现在有这么多好吃的！啊棉花糖！”

朱一龙被卡在真实与不真实的夹缝里，几乎不知道自己为什么会在这里，鬼使神差地，他拉住了白宇的手腕。啊，抓住了，是真的白宇。他想。

“嗯？怎么了龙哥？”白宇转头看他，“我不吃，我就是想想。”

为了防止被认出来，白宇脸上戴着口罩，自然也就不方便吃东西。好在天气冷，裹得严实并不引人注目。他的声音闷在口罩里透出来，又软又糯，和唱歌时的低沉完全不同。朱一龙对这样的音色并不陌生，也很喜欢，尤其是现在，喜欢又上了一个等级，因为这声音不仅带他回到了现实，还只属于他一个人。

朱一龙给出一个灿烂的笑，他晃了晃两个人的手臂，“人有点多，我怕走丢。”

得意忘形。他在心里评价自己。

“嘿嘿，龙哥不怕，我保护你！今天放假人确实多，我那会儿哪有这么热闹，观众也没几个，每个摊儿都是熟人……“叽叽喳喳的声音又响起来，朱一龙微笑听着，偶尔搭腔，他要悄悄把这些话语都收集起来，一点一点填满自己的心脏。

”来来来我带你去我以前唱歌的小舞台！”白宇一把挎住朱一龙的胳膊，就要往右边的岔路走。奈何朱一龙反应太慢，下盘又太稳，白宇一下子居然没拉动他，身体向外划了小半个圆圈又摔回朱一龙身上，朱一龙的反射弧这时才发出了拐弯的指令，两个人身高差不多，脑袋瞬时撞在一起，发出“咚”一声闷响。

“嘶……”白宇疼得吸了口冷气，刚想伸手去摸自己的头，朱一龙这会儿反应倒快了，他两手抱着白宇的头，在发间寻找着肿块，焦急地问他：“撞哪儿了？疼不疼？”

白宇的头被微微压低，他也没反抗，任由手指贴上温热的头皮，他不疼，倒是被揉得有些舒服。他看着朱一龙这幅老母亲般操心的样子，“扑哧”笑出了声，抬手在朱一龙的手背上轻拍两下，从下往上看着他，傻兮兮地笑了：“不疼~”

拖长的尾音像甜蜜的撒娇，在朱一龙的心上用力地开了一枪，炸了满胸膛的粉色烟花。

粉色浮上朱一龙的脸颊，他讪讪地抽回手，小声地道歉：“对不起……”

“啥啊就对不起！“白宇大大咧咧拍拍他手臂，用两只手一起抱住他胳膊继续走，”不愧是八十公斤的我龙哥！哎呀真好，冬天都这么暖呼呼的，哎龙哥你这是咋练的，我以前去健身房的时候……“

朱一龙听着耳边又响起的4D混响型唠叨，嘴角翘上去就再也没放下来过。

小舞台早就不在了，白宇对此也不怎么遗憾，看见没了就回到大路上继续往主舞台走。电音节主咖是白宇神往已久的芬兰乐队，也是他这次偷偷溜入音乐节的最大原因。节奏音越来越近，白宇走着走着就跟着动次打次变成了跳，朱一龙被他扯着，脚步也轻快起来。俩人一路跑到广场，混入人群，白宇看着有些僵直的朱一龙，眼睛笑得都眯成了细线，拖住朱一龙的胳膊加大了甩动的幅度：“龙哥！来！嗨起来！”

朱一龙的表情绷不住了，漂亮的眼睛被笑纹取代，虽然没跳得像白宇一样那么疯，但也难得地律动了起来，只是节奏感实在不怎么样，白宇不说，但白宇笑岔了气。白宇敬业地履行了自己“保护”的职责，带朱一龙蹦完了整场迪。两个人边打闹边跳，毫无形象地累瘫在草地上，靠在一起傻笑。

离场的时候，两人遇上了发应援物的小姑娘，穿着全套紫色，挎着一个小篮子。小姑娘看了看他们，了然地笑笑，从篮子里挑出两颗蓝色的心形贴纸递过去。贴纸上面是乐队的玫瑰logo，白宇开心得不行，看了又看，然后把贴纸宝宝贝贝地塞进口袋。朱一龙注意到了那目光，悄悄看了边上没心没肺的白宇一眼，发现他没在意这边，便任由夕阳留下的余温裹着这偷来的一点愉悦，在心里肆意蔓延。

爱情甚至不需要两个人的参与，它只是微不足道的我，用来培育幸福的一点养料。


	3. 【朱白】朱助理和白歌手 3

“来龙哥，上车！”白宇一拍前车盖，豪迈地招呼朱一龙上车。

从电音节公园出来，白宇的兴奋劲儿依然下不去，一路颠儿颠儿地跑，叽里咕噜地边说边比划，说到兴奋处还要拍他龙哥好几下。这会儿到了停车场，拍的对象换成了车盖，只是车盖不如朱一龙衣服厚实还暖和，一掌下去疼得他龇牙咧嘴，掌心都红了。

朱一龙又好笑又心疼，把他的手拿过来揉揉，被白宇不好意思地缩了回去。他大包大揽地把朱一龙带到副驾，用不疼的那只手打开车门请他龙哥上车。

天气虽然晴，十二月却还是冷。白宇开车来的，听说朱一龙要去坐地铁，非要把他送回家去，问清位置以后发现他家和自家就隔着几公里，让朱一龙本来就假模假式的拒绝显得更加无力。

白宇说不让他坐地铁，要送他回家，他虽然高兴，却横竖都要确认几遍：“你真顺路啊？”

“顺~“白宇一把揽住朱一龙，把他往车里推，“我晚上在南边还有个同学聚会，正好先回我家把你衣服拿了，送你回家，然后我过去陪他们。”

“你们不喝酒吧？”

“不喝不喝。”白宇给他关上车门，哼着小调坐上驾驶座，“之前都不知道咱们住的地方离这么近，龙哥你不厚道啊，今儿正好去认认门。”

朱一龙笑着应了他这半真半假的撒娇：“随时欢迎来玩。今天晚上要是晚了就联系我啊。”

“成，都听我龙哥的，龙哥扣好安全带，我们走喽——”

车子顺着四环从北往南开，晚霞斜倚在树梢，给人的轮廓铺上一层光。朱一龙看着夕照给白宇勾勒出的侧脸，有些移不开眼睛。这人天生好皮相，侧脸线条明明有棱有角，与微微下垂的眼和翘起的唇组合起来时，却总是透着一丝风情，像安静展阅却浓墨重彩的画，不自觉地吸引所有人的目光。他和白宇待在一起的时间虽然多，但像现在这样只有两个人单独身处同个空间的次数，一只手就数得过来。他感谢休息日下午略有些堵塞的车流，把这样的时间慢慢拉长，能让他近乎奢侈地独自欣赏这个艺术品。

车里有点热，白宇脱了外套，侧身时发现朱一龙一直在盯着他。他习惯了被注视，但朱一龙的眼睛杀伤力太强，还是让人有些不自在，他状似无意地问：“怎么了”

“没什么，这边太阳照得刺眼，我避一下。”朱一龙面不改色地胡说八道，目光仍然不移开。他顺手接过白宇脱下那件大棉袄，看他细细一条的身板靠在驾驶座上，几乎快要和座位融为一体。

“确实，现在晚了，遮光板侧过去也没什么用。一会太阳落下去就好了。”白宇认可了这胡说八道，接受了他注视自己的理由。在他看来，这个助理做事稳重周全，说话有理有据，让人无可挑剔，也让人无法反驳，比起他的犹疑不定，对方反而有时候更像老板。

朱一龙把白宇的外套妥帖地团好，抱在怀里。他假装坦荡，存的却是见不得人的心思，那外套内侧似乎带着灼人的温度，把心虚的朱一龙烤得手心出了一层细密的汗。

朱一龙想起第一次见到白宇，是在两年前。那时他的前任老板在一部正剧里出演女三，是她几年里拿到过的最好资源，每日苦练台词走位，生怕拖剧组后腿，朱一龙自然也得跟着跑前跑后起早贪黑。而白宇作为男主的朋友，某日突然出现在剧组，来客串了一个酒吧驻唱歌手。

那场戏不复杂，不过是白宇负责bgm，男主女三在下面交换情报。而路过片场的朱一龙被注意他许久的导演点到，让人带他去化妆，放到演员的隔壁桌，演一个普通的客人。

头一回出现在镜头前，朱一龙显得相当无措，明明只要坐着就好，手和脚却都尴尬得不知怎么摆，老忍不住去看旁边的演员们。在嘈杂中，灯光暗下来，几个音符响起，是有人在校吉他的音准。朱一龙顺着那乐声望去，惊鸿一瞥，从此再也移不开眼睛。

演员们不时停下来，讨论眼神和动作，而白宇只需要唱，朱一龙只需要听。他们在剧情里，却又在剧情外。柔和的灯光铺在舞台上，铺在白宇的吉他、手指和眉骨上，把他变成一尊温柔的雕塑。他哼着九十年代的民谣，声音低沉，唱得人发苦，又给人慰藉。沉浸在这样的世界里是一种很奇妙的感觉，朱一龙突然就理解了追星的同事，也理解了为什么会有那么多人爱白宇。他忘记了与自己无关的剧情，只当自己是个一个普通的观众。白宇在唱，他在听，他们在戏外，他们也都在戏里。

那时的朱一龙，无论如何也想不到，自己会有幸独享这一束光。

太阳彻底沉下去，天空变成厚重的蓝紫色。白宇把车停在自家楼下，踩下刹车就要往外跑，被猝不及防拉回现实的朱一龙忙叫住他：“衣服！外边凉！”“没事，几步路！”白宇笑嘻嘻地甩上车门，一溜烟跑进楼道里，不见了。

朱一龙还恍惚着，记忆里的初见和今天的侧脸重叠在一起，让他焦躁不已。看着白宇离开的方向，他深吸一口气，强迫自己收回视线。垂下的眼神落到驾驶座上，看见了一个格纹的短款钱包。

好不容易静下来的心又剧烈地跳了起来。在开车之前，白宇掏出钱包，把收到的应援贴纸放了进去。朱一龙在刘海的掩饰下侧目，看到里面似乎有一张老合照，五口之家，年轻的爸爸妈妈，两个少女，还有一个小男孩。

现在这张照片就藏在眼前的钱包里。许是白宇刚刚脱衣服的时候漏出来的，掉在座位边上没被注意到。现在它的主人走了，把它留在这里，跟自己的助理静静对峙。

白宇家在16楼，朱一龙这么想着，迅速做了决定。他拿起白宇的钱包打开，同时拿出手机拍照，动作行云流水一气呵成。他宁愿讨厌自己，也不想后悔。

正打算合上钱包的时候，他发现这张照片后面还压着一张，露出一个小角。他犹豫了一下，还是记住了这个小角的位置和摆放角度，屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地把下面的照片抽了出来。

白宇大概到家了，现在也许正拿了他的衣服往外走。

照片正面朝下，背面写着十年前的一个日期，露出的小角和藏在里面的部分呈现不同的颜色，显然已经很久没有被主人拿出来看过了。

朱一龙翻过边角有些泛黄的相纸，笑容僵在脸上——一个穿着校服的女孩子，正在看着镜头，看着十年后的朱一龙。仿佛是从旧时光穿越而来的嘲笑，代替现实给他一记迟来的耳光。

朱一龙突然觉得有点冷。


	4. 【朱白】朱助理和白歌手 4

朱一龙放弃研究那张照片了。

尽管在放弃之前，他已经找到了这女孩当时的年龄和班级，知道了她是白宇的高中同学，并翻遍了她十年前的博客和五年前的微博，看完了她和白宇以及所有人的互动。

他靠在椅背上，手覆上被蓝光折磨了半宿的眼睛，挡住屏幕上密密麻麻的窗口。眼睛发热，手是冰凉的，它们贴在一起，化作一声长叹。

三天前，他在白宇的钱包里意外发现了这张照片，然后假装正常地和照片的主人聊天、告别、等待他聚会结束后安全到家的信息。他看似泰然地焦虑着，于凌晨四点坐起，打开手机里的照片，认命地坐在电脑前，在搜索引擎里输入白宇的高中。

令人窒息的信息流在某种程度上抚慰了他，心像悬在空中的花瓶落下来，碎了满地。

挺好的，白宇喜欢她。

台式机的轰鸣声渐渐安静，善解人意地给了主人冷静的空间。朱一龙拿起手机，划开堆满未读信息的屏幕，首先看到的就是置顶“Mr. White”的留言。一共三条：“龙哥干嘛呢？”“群里发红包呢咋不抢，给你留了个大的。”“休息了？明天见[奸笑][奸笑][晚安]”

三条信息钻入他如乱麻般的脑子，迅速占据了思维的上风。

什么是爱？他旁观过剧组，看过无数戏里的痴男怨女；他收到过小学妹的表白短信，听对方怯生生地叫他“一龙学长”；他也说过肉麻的情话，走过牵过吻过。这些是爱吗？朱一龙不知道。

他向来依赖逻辑，又兼做过演员助理，在思考人与人的关系时，总是不自觉像梳理剧本时一样，去溯源感情的起承转合。可是他对白宇的感情始于哪一个时间、又发酵于哪一个情节？在这个深夜，当他思考这个问题，试图回忆时，许多杂乱的瞬间却不讲道理地涌进来。先是白宇校弦的声音，然后是他的笑，他手上的温度，他录音时爱穿的夹克，还有他微博的小尾巴……

纷至沓来的细碎片段摧毁了一切标准，跳过思考判定的过程，直接在心底扎根发芽。这一回，逻辑抛弃了朱一龙，直接让答案出现在他的心脏和血管里——我喜欢白宇。

爱是双手奉上，爱是心甘情愿。

他本来也没想过这段见不得光的感情能有开花结果的一天，也不愿意把白宇拉上一条众叛亲离的艰难道路。可在此之前，他还可以给自己留一点自欺欺人的可能性，在发现这张照片后，一切都变得可笑了起来。

他喜欢她，那我就……算了吧。

暗恋最无用，也最舍不下。朱一龙双手奉上自己，心甘情愿浪费。

他整理好心情，点开所有的红包，往群里发一个红包，再给白宇发一个红包：“谢谢白老板，明天见[呲牙][呲牙][晚安]”

\- 

早会后，朱一龙被莫名其妙地留下，又莫名其妙地被白宇的经纪人杨维真告知，他升了职，从白宇的生活助理变成了工作助理。而由于白宇并没有专门的经纪人，这意味着他将成为白宇工作室里地位最高的人。

“没事的，你很有潜力。”杨维真看出朱一龙的犹豫，对他安慰地笑笑，“白宇刚开完巡回也挺辛苦的，身边得有个信任的人帮衬，林姐现在要顾家庭，你最合适。你性格也好，以后可以帮我和白宇多协调协调。”

几个小时前才决定离白宇远一点，将感情冷处理，现在却被推到了离他最近的位置上。朱一龙不知道该哭还是该笑。

白宇开完会没走，斜靠在会议室门口懒懒地刷着手机，听到里面传来拖椅子的动静立刻站直，让过了杨维真，把手里的棒棒糖递给后面走出来的朱一龙，眉眼弯弯悄声说：“恭喜升职！”

朱一龙面对白宇有点紧张，但心里的疑惑解开了两分，眉头也舒展了些：“是你跟杨老板提的提拔我吗？”

“是啊。”白宇搭上他肩膀，带着他往前走。“龙哥你这么好，不给你多发工资怎么留得住你。”

朱一龙瞬间变成同手同脚，昨晚的胡思乱想让他一早上都没有勇气看白宇，本来想脱敏，现在敏感源直接搂住他，让他跑都跑不掉。

他掰开白宇的手臂，假装剥棒棒糖，缓解一下心里的尴尬：“我没那么好……”

“谁敢说我龙哥儿不好，龙哥天下第一好，你看你人长得又帅，力气又大……”

昨天刚剪过手指甲，朱一龙一边听白宇对他的商业吹捧，一边试图用几乎不存在的指缝去抠那层薄薄的糖纸，然而能碰到的只有指腹。指纹一下一下和糖纸的褶皱摩擦，磨得他心烦意乱，手上的力道也逐渐加大，仿佛面对的不是一根甜蜜的糖果，而是眼红了八辈子的仇人。

“哎哎哎，你有没有在听我说啊龙哥。”棒棒糖被抽走，三下两下被白宇剥干净，又被递到朱一龙嘴边。“没和你提前商量是我不好，但你之前的工作量和薪水严重不匹配，我也很过意不去的。等你以后接触的资源多了，想换条路走的话也会更轻松一点。”

“我没……”朱一龙下意识就想说自己没有拿他当职业跳板的想法，但想想自己乱七八糟的感情，还是硬生生住了嘴。他看了看棒棒糖，又看了看白宇，犹豫了一下，用手把棒棒糖接了过来，低声说：“谢谢。”

“客气啥。”

白宇带朱一龙来到16层的录音棚，带他一一认识了制作团队里的每个人。这些人之前和朱一龙或多或少都见过，彼此也差不多都脸熟，但毕竟朱一龙现在成为了团队一员，彼此之间需要有一个正式的见面，白宇考虑得很周到。他总是这么周到。

录音棚里没有固定座位，但毕竟人要跟设备在一起，所以每个人每次坐的地方也都差不多。朱一龙不需要参与制作，白宇便让他随便坐，顺带把架子上的棒棒糖罐子放在他怀里：“龙哥吃糖。”就走进了旁边的玻璃棚子里。

朱一龙脑子仍然有点木，还在思考为什么录音室里会有糖的时候，一只手从旁边伸过来，抽了支糖出来。朱一龙顺着手看过去，是录音师Aaron。

“龙哥？你比白宇大多少？”Aaron是个不见外的人，语调轻快又和善，让朱一龙稍稍放松了些。

“就两岁。”

他递给朱一龙一个耳机：“那咱们俩差不多大啊？你几月的。”

从遇见白宇以来，朱一龙愈发明显地感受到白宇身上那股特别的气质——他像一束明亮的光，毫不吝啬地挥洒着，也被明亮和美好包围着。白宇身边的人和他一样，开朗又体贴，就像眼前的Aaron，三句两句破解了尴尬。知道朱一龙比他小几个月，还搂着他开玩笑说要叫他“龙弟”。

朱一龙总算忍不住笑了出来，不自觉地去看玻璃那边的白宇，却发现白宇也正笑着看他。还没来得及把笑容收回去，就看到白宇打了个响指，随后耳机里传出他的声音：“开始吧。”

“1，2，3，4。”前奏响起。

这不是朱一龙第一次看白宇录音，却是第一次在录音棚里看他录音。之前去白宇家里的时候，朱一龙偶尔会看见自己录音练习的白宇，和平时大大咧咧的样子完全不同，他会闭眼抱着吉他，全身心投入旋律。手里没有吉他时，就会像现在一样，脸向右下方微微侧着，右手食指一下一下勾着打拍子。朱一龙很喜欢这样的白宇，也有些害怕这样的白宇，他总觉得白宇的歌声像温柔的刀，每一句都在剖他的心，诘问他：“你是不是爱上我了？”

白宇不是塞壬，朱一龙却甘愿成为被他蛊惑的海员。

“我将会是只被你  
忘记的醉舟  
在旋转，在旋转  
如果我敲破了自  
己沉下了水  
你会带我走吗  
我不想睡也没地方可去  
印第安人的高速公路  
插满了我全身”*

听了好几首歌，白宇唱的都是同样的词，朱一龙有点懵，眨着大眼睛的样子把Aaron逗得不行。等白宇唱完几首出来喝水，Aaron迫不及待放下耳机跟朱一龙八卦：“你别以为白宇是什么文化人啊，那个歌词……”

“Aaron你又！”白宇作势要过来打他，两个人嘻嘻哈哈闹成一团。

“干啥啊你要唱还不让人说。”

白宇冲他比个中指，倒了水就坐在朱一龙身边，听刚刚的录音。

“就白小宇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

朱一龙心猿意马，又对这个八卦好奇得不行，简直两头煎熬。

Aaron直切主题：“有个喜欢了十年的女神。”

全身的血液好像都凝固了。

“他写曲子还行，写词简直烂得一比，写出来了又不能只唱1234，就唱他女神喜欢的诗，管他什么旋律都把这词儿硬塞进去试唱，以前本来还想多用几首诗，结果这么多年就背下来这么一首哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

他沉浸在叙述里，没注意到对面的朱一龙已经浑身僵硬。

思绪好像脱离了身体，在虚空中看向自己，看着自己如一枚不合衬的楔子，格格不入地嵌在这个热闹的环境里。原来白宇是这样热烈而坦率地对待自己的感情，原来全世界都知道，只有他不知道。

白宇取下耳机，手背擦过朱一龙的手指，被他手上的低温吓了一跳。“咋回事啊龙哥？手这么凉，感冒了？”

盛着热水的杯子被放入手中，让朱一龙骤然回神。他扯出一个笑，装作若无其事：“没有，就是坐久了。”

“小白，你这么喜欢她啊？”他听到自己问。

“你别听他们瞎说。我那都是以前的事儿了，现在还这么唱是习惯了，没词儿的歌也不知道唱什么好，一时半会改不过来。”

白宇再次走进了棚里，所有人就位，没有人说话了。他的杯子还留在朱一龙手里，被他双手握着，被他攫取温度。

原来暗恋也分不同的种类。他不敢说，不敢想，甚至不敢面对。但也有人将不完美的暗恋变成生活的一部分，爱得光明正大，爱得坦荡磊落。

他不想爱他了，可就连他爱别人的方式，都令人着迷。

同样的歌词再次被唱起，朱一龙在心里一遍一遍跟着循环，忍不住有些疯狂地想：

如果我敲破了自己沉下了水，你会带我走吗？

\-----------------------

*歌词里的诗来自廖伟棠《一个无名氏的爱与死之歌》


	5. 【朱白】朱助理和白歌手 5

小叶的出现相当突然，像暴雨到来时落下的第一滴水珠，“啪嗒”一声在看似平静的湖面搅起一个小涟漪，随之而至的是猝不及防的狂风骤雨。

那天白宇去录一个综艺，主要就是一群相熟的明星坐着瞎侃，没什么体力活也没什么脑力活，朱一龙便把照顾他的活儿交给了新顶上来的生活助理七七，自己在公司研究白宇接下来的工作安排。

彼时七七拿着朱一龙给她的、长达五页的注意事项，对自己的工作和人生产生了极大的怀疑。

朱一龙觉得这样挺好的，他不可能拉白宇下水，也必须要正视自己的感情，那么不如就为他做好工作上的一切，拉开生活上的距离。敲破自己可以，敲破白宇不可以。

他把改好的采访提纲交给宣传助理，正要回自己的办公区域，看见白宇带着两个女孩子走进来。

走在后面的那个是新的生活助理，朱一龙认识。

走在白宇身边的那个，他没见过，但他也认识。

如果真有人是时间的宠儿，那眼前的这个女孩儿必定是其中一个。和十年前的照片相比，她的样貌几乎没什么变化，只是脸上的线条少了些许圆润，眼里也多了阅历，显得更加成熟美丽。

白宇笑着向她介绍进门看见的第一个人：“叶子，这是朱一龙，龙哥。”

在介绍双方的场合，白宇的第一句话是对她说的。

朱一龙默默敛下情绪，看着白宇凑近她，用三个人都能听见的声音在她耳边说：“龙哥可好啦，你别看他高冷，其实很好玩儿的，什么都会，还特好逗，我跟你说龙哥会泰拳……”

明明自己是话题的中心，却好像融不进那两个人的世界。

“这么厉害？龙哥好龙哥好。”小叶大方地对他伸出了手，“我瞿小叶，白宇的高中同学，回国玩顺便看看他。”

涵养毕竟刻在骨子里，朱一龙把右手的文件换到左手，握住了她的手：“我没那么厉害，别听他胡吹。”

随便寒暄两句，朱一龙就借口工作走开了。他在转弯前回过头，眼神下意识想去追白宇的身影，就看到白宇正在跟别的同事介绍他带来的新朋友，手舞足蹈。而小叶却仿佛有所感应，回头看了朱一龙一眼，笑了一下。

朱一龙回她一个社交微笑。

手里的文件是白宇下场商演的流程，朱一龙正准备拿起笔接着改，却恍然觉得汉字笔画都被打散，一个一个飘散开，留下一张白纸。然后白宇带着高中同学小叶走进了这张白纸，笑着对他打招呼：“龙哥，你看，我带叶子来了。”

小叶也跟他打招呼：“龙哥好，我特意回来看白宇的。”

朱一龙把纸上的男女和自己脑子里的声音揉成团，丢进了两米外的垃圾桶。

-

那天白宇带小叶楼上楼下逛了一圈，然后就再也没来过公司。

虽然他平时来公司的频率也不高，多数是来录音和开会，但朱一龙掰着手指数到第四天，心里依然有些发酸。他控制着自己没联系白宇，也没给他新发的朋友圈点赞——甚至连他发火锅都没点赞。朱一龙默默地敲定一项又一项工作，效率不高不低，状态不好不坏。

脑子里盘旋着那天见面的短暂三分钟，赶不走，只好忍气吞声着与它共存。前几天丢进垃圾桶里的纸又被他翻了出来，没办法，上面有太多手写的修改建议，朱一龙不想再重新想一遍。

捡回来的纸被立刻复印，却没有再次被丢掉。丢一次是情绪，丢两次是矫情，只能像那三分钟的回忆一样，被皱巴巴地搁在一边。

麻木，钝，情绪缺乏。

商演邀请确认，完成。曲目敲定，完成。曲作授权，完成。合同拟修，完成。行程安排，完成。宣传备案，完成。舞台方案建议，完成……

下一项，彩排，未完成。朱一龙看着近在咫尺的彩排日期和两小时航程之外的演出地点，想着跑不掉的同行工作，终于感受到了头痛。

他颇为天马行空地设想了几种不用和白宇见面就顺顺利利完成这场商演的方案，比如48小时突击培训新来的生活助理并让她无中生有三年工作经验，比如某超级英雄背后的博士突然从天而降带来远程全息监控科技，比如主办方的首席突然发现自己祖籍有误于是把整场演出不计代价地搬过来，又比如白宇走路磕到马路牙子晕倒五分钟醒来忘了他朱一龙是谁。

……还是不要忘了我吧。

他这么想着，还是鼓起勇气给白宇打了电话。

谢天谢地，只响了三声就被接起来了，没留给他胡思乱想的时间。听筒里冒出白宇一如既往活泼的声音：“喂龙哥？”

“……白宇。”不是小白，不是老白，不是宇哥，叫他白宇，就该这样。

而白宇似是全然没注意到他那点藏在犄角旮旯里的小九九：“嗯？”

“下周在申城的演出，你……”

“哎对，哥，我正要找你说这事儿。”

他要说什么？朱一龙突然有点慌，该不会是不要江山要美人，想临时推了工作去陪……

“昨儿七七给我看了行程，说大后天彩排，准备后天过去，咱们俩能不能明天先单独走啊？申城那边有个一直想合作的制作人，你陪我提早一天过去见见吧。怎么样龙哥，你明天有空吗？”

……呼，还好不是……等等？！

“啊？我们俩明天单独走？”

“对啊。”白宇口齿有些含糊，像在吃什么东西，“工作室的人按原计划后天走就好了嘛，我们就去随便坐坐，不用带那么多人的。龙哥你觉得成吗，成就让七七去改签。”

朱一龙说不清心底突然窜出来的一小撮火苗意味着什么，但他作为一个职业又理智的社会人，深刻铭记职场第一守则：听老板的话。

于是他说：“好吧。”

朱一龙沉默了。他恪守着“先让老板挂电话”的职场第二守则，等着白宇先说结束语，但白宇显然没这个打算。朱一龙听着电话那边传来的“叽咕叽咕”“吸溜吸溜”的声音，对白宇那颗脆弱的胃的关心和不知从而来的好奇终于占了上风，他忍不住问：“你到底在吃什么？”

“东四那家螺蛳粉！加麻加辣加酸菜！”

温柔守礼的朱一龙被精准按下暴躁开关：“白宇！！！”

-

在机场见到白宇的时候，朱一龙早就不生气了。他知道白宇很困，也自认没有可以生气的立场，于是主动把手肘放在扶手上，任由白宇舒舒服服地在飞机上挤着他睡了一觉。航班时间有点早，对于他这种惯爱在凌晨找灵感的夜猫子来说实在很不友好。到下飞机时，白宇已经被袖子压得满脸褶子，摇都摇不醒。

白宇和制作人聊得很是投缘，俩人甚至在工作室里即兴来了一段，饭都顾不上吃，朱一龙和对方的经纪人第三次一起去叫吃饭的时候，都在相互眼中看到了无奈。

两人饭桌上聊入佳境，小酌两三杯不够，拢共喝掉两瓶多红酒，把朱一龙看得胆战心惊。最后还是那位经验丰富的经纪人一把按下了制作人的酒杯：“廖哥，差不多可以了啊，别晚上又吓着你女儿。”才拖拖拉拉地收杯结账，各回各家。

白宇酒量不错，走路还是直线，就是有点上头，眼神亮晶晶的，话也收不住，在车上手舞足蹈地给朱一龙讲他对这位廖哥滔滔不绝的敬仰之情。什么从小听歌听到大啦，拿了这个奖又拿那个奖啦，给那谁和那谁写过歌啦……

“就那谁！我去，你知道吗哥，那谁就是靠这首歌儿翻红的，不然早五年就查无此人了，你说我廖哥多厉害！”

“厉害厉害。”朱一龙哭笑不得地把他塞进酒店房间门。

俩人一个在16层的套房，一个在8层的单间,朱一龙不想和他待在一起太久，打算把人安顿好就走。结果他去厨房烧水，白宇也去厨房，他去洗手间准备热毛巾，白宇就倚在洗手间门口，像小尾巴一样走哪跟哪，嘴里还在嘀嘀咕咕：“我高中的时候听了廖哥自己北上打拼的故事，特惆怅，听了一晚上他的歌……”

他倒是也不需要回应，只是酒劲上头，表达欲旺盛，不说话憋得慌。朱一龙让他的小尾巴坐在沙发上，自己则面对面坐在茶几上。他抓住白宇说话的一个空隙，把毛巾递过去：“先擦把脸。”

白宇也确实是累了，屁股一沾上柔软的沙发就瘫了进去，温热的毛巾覆在脸上，蒸腾了脑子里的酒气，他突然觉得有点晕。

凭着酒劲，许多过往被翻了出来，连根带泥的。

朱一龙看他盖着毛巾安静了半天，也知道他是累了，站起来就要走。临走前还不忘叮嘱：“水在厨房里别忘了喝，箱子在房间里，吹风机给你拿出来放浴室了。洗完澡记得喝水，早点休息，七七她们早上到，直接跟我们在电视台会合，可以吗？”

“哥。”白宇叫他。

朱一龙看着他。

白宇像个被强行打断进度条的机器人，突然忘记了自己想说什么，两个人就这么互相盯着，像在做什么谁先眨眼谁就输的游戏。朱一龙刚想认输，白宇就站起身，踉踉跄跄地往出走，还差点被朱一龙的腿绊一跤。

“哎你……”朱一龙刚想说什么，就看到白宇轻车熟路地打开冰箱拿了罐啤酒，“啪”一声单手打开，然后往嘴里灌了一口。

朱一龙：“……”

他走过去夺下啤酒，然后去厨房兑了杯温水换到白宇手里：“喝这个。”

白宇笑笑：“也行。”

他坐回沙发上，大半个身体陷进去，把白开水当红酒一样装模作样地摇了摇，没头没脑地问朱一龙：“龙哥，你觉得小叶怎么样？”

朱一龙觉得心里突然空了一块。

他若无其事地走过去，照常在白宇对面坐下，用尽量平淡的语气说：“……挺好的啊。”

白宇笑了一声。

“高中的时候我跟她是前后桌，我们俩成绩差不多，听的歌也合，慢慢儿就关系好了，那会儿班里老是起哄，说我们是一对。

“高三那年运动会的时候，我跑一千米，她给我写了个条儿，就是那种送到广播站去念的，给我加油。我跑的时候就听到广播里什么‘白宇同学，你的青春在你脚下’……够酸的吧。”

朱一龙想起被白宇压在钱包里那张照片，女孩子穿着校服，背后是跑道，大概就是那个时候的。

“运动会完了我俩就被班主任叫过去训了，我们班主任又是教导主任，特凶。也不听我俩解释，还直接给家长挂电话，说你们家小孩儿在学校谈恋爱什么的，我真冤死了。”

“那你们怎么办？”朱一龙忍不住插了句话。

“我俩没怎么办。我跟我爸妈说我俩根本没那档子事儿，也就揭过了，没啥。但她家直接给她办了退学，人也找不着，老子愧疚了半年，高考也没考好。“

白宇看着不知道什么时候开始喝自己那罐啤酒的朱一龙，没说什么，丢了水杯，又去冰箱拿了一罐啤酒。

天地良心，朱一龙也不知道自己什么时候开始喝的，大概是听得出神手边碰到了就拿起来喝了。好在白宇也没对他冷嘲热讽，两罐啤酒一碰，就又开始嘚啵：“大二大三的时候大家都兴开微博，她就在微博上找到我了，然后跟我说自己在国外念书。说不是因为我退学，是她爹妈早就想把她送出去了，高考就是个备选。”

“你知道吗龙哥我当时就可想骂人了。我那会儿还把她照片放在皮夹里，我给你看。”

他屁股一抬从兜里掏出了钱包，朱一龙刚说了个“不”字，照片就被塞到了手里：“你看看！看看！就她，就她那个时候，校运会的照片。这是她给我的最后一样东西，我以为自己害她退学了，一直带在身边，结果她跟我来这么一出。”

朱一龙把照片捏在手里，默默地想我看过了。他存着点不可告人的心思，追问了一句：“那你后来怎么还留着照片？”

“习惯了呗，也没想着拿出来，就留着了。后来偶尔聊聊，多个代购，也蛮好的。”

白宇缓缓吐出一口酒气，听起来像一声悠长的叹息：“她因为那事儿，后来一直没回国，跟父母也是半决裂的状态。说实话吧我确实也是有点儿责任……”

朱一龙默不作声地又闷了口酒。

“我们俩真挺合得来的，我说上句她能接下句那种。我俩都喜欢廖哥，她这回还托我要签名来着……我拿来唱的那些酸诗也都是她喜欢的。这么些年，从上学那会儿一起听歌开始，到后来联系上，就习惯了做什么都想着两个人。买东西想着要不先给叶子捎一份儿吧。写歌儿的时候也想，叶子会不会喜欢。”白宇喝掉最后一口酒，习惯性地捏瘪了罐子。“前两年我爹妈开始催我结婚，我就想，如果叶子愿意回来，我……”

空罐子在他手中喀啦喀啦地响，像风吹过枯叶的声音。朱一龙没说话，等他的宣判。

白宇把罐子一丢，猛地直起身，逼朱一龙抬起头来和他对视。他的眼睛里一点儿没有混沌的醉态，很清醒，甚至有些明亮。他问朱一龙：“龙哥，你觉得我喜欢她吗？”

朱一龙不自觉往后缩了缩，他不知道怎么回答，甚至有点后悔没有早走。在这个不由自主开始喝酒、被迫听白宇叙述过去的夜晚，朱一龙不明白他为什么要说这些，又问什么要问他这样一个问题。从故事听起来，白宇像是很喜欢她，可是这个问题却让朱一龙犹豫了。

得不到回答，白宇没有放过朱一龙。他换了种问法：“龙哥，你有喜欢的人吗？”


	6. 【朱白】朱助理和白歌手 6

白宇问他：“龙哥，你有喜欢的人吗？”

两个人都喝了酒，朱一龙因此感受不到酒气，只觉得热量笼住了脸，空气凝滞了，隔断一切的流通，隔断温度、语言和思考，把朱一龙困在这里，困在白宇仿佛能够望穿他的眼神里。

腋下和手心好像开始出汗了。在这种时候，朱一龙在居然想，暖气好像开得有点高。

“好吧，”白宇不再逼他，“龙哥回去休息吧，我们明天见。”

“我……”

“我会照顾好自己的。”白宇把他送到房门口，“喝热水，洗澡，吹头发，对不对？”

一个在门内，一个在门外。朱一龙后知后觉体会到不对劲，却搜刮不出一言半语，只来得及在门半阖时叫他一声：“小白！”

玄关的顶灯昏暗，朱一龙看不清他的表情，只听到一声很轻的叹息。

“龙哥，螺蛳粉不是辣的。”

“……”

“你最近好像心情很不好，我逗你的，我没有吃辣。”

“小白，我……”

“特意让老板做了不辣的，调料也都减半了。”

像是有什么东西刺破了空气，流出了一些不该属于白宇的情绪。

“龙哥晚安，明天见。”

门彻底合上了。

七八个月前，春暖花开的时候，朱一龙的前老板——那位小火了一把又迅速沉寂的女演员问他：要不要换份工作？

“我准备退出演艺圈出国结婚了，”她说，“对不起啊一龙，这些年辛苦你跟着我到处奔波，最后也没能给你留下什么。”

“没有，欣姐……”

“你还想留在这行吗？有个圈内的工作室在招人，对方见过你，对你印象不错。如果愿意的话，可以去试试。”

“欣姐我……谢谢，我考虑一下。”

“好的，那边的信息我先发给你，白宇工作室，他们招生活助理。”

做决定没费朱一龙多少力气，因为是白宇，是那个曾在舞台上弹吉他的白宇。

面试那天发生的事，他到现在依然记得很清楚。时序是三月下旬，刚刚经历过一轮倒春寒，气温稳步回升，北城干枯的枝桠开始有了旺盛的新绿，空气里飘着若有似无的杨絮。没下过雨，但天很蓝，蓝得像被人放在Photoshop里用纯色笔刷刷过。朱一龙穿着短外套，乘轻轨去面试，看门外一束一束掠过的枝桠和电线杆，期待又惶恐，默默在心里盘算着面试成功或失败以后的生活该怎么过。

公司地段很好，所在楼层也很高，像是有意无意地给人压迫感，但白宇是其中的一个异类——当时还是工作助理的林姐刚把朱一龙带进办公室，白宇就探了个头进来：“林姐，人来啦？”

朱一龙转过去，看到一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“你好，白宇。”白宇走过来，主动向他伸出手。

朱一龙有点儿受宠若惊，他没见过这么没架子的老板，第一轮面试就自己上，更别提还这样打招呼。他立刻站起身握住对方的手：“你好，朱一龙。”

手被抓着不轻不重晃了两下，才被放开。

面试的问题很常规，无非是以前的工作经历和能不能承受这样的工作强度之类，主要是林姐问，朱一龙答。他犹豫再三，还是没有把见过白宇的事说出来，但白宇却在林姐宣布面试通过后笑嘻嘻地问他：“龙哥，你还记得我吗，之前欣姐那部戏我去客串过的。”

似乎是怕朱一龙不记得，他还比划着弹了个空气吉他。

饶是朱一龙再腼腆，遇到这样的人也被带着放开了，白宇叽里呱啦地跟他说：“我那会儿在台上就看见你啦，还以为你是演员，结果居然是助理。上个礼拜在朋友圈看到欣姐说要退圈，我一下就想到你了，还好还没被别人挖走，不然我亏死了。”

朱一龙只会笑。

林姐用文件夹拍拍白宇的头，示意他停下，然后把白宇之后的行程交给他，“白宇麻烦你了，多多关照”。

那时候的朱一龙只觉得运气很好，不必百转千回就见到了这个被自己藏在睡梦深处的人，且不必搬家或转行，少了很多生活上的麻烦。

不过是从春天到冬天，天上的星斗都还没走过一轮，心境已经转换了好几遭。

朱一龙被白宇关在门外，心底突然有了一个疯狂的设想。

有没有可能？可是，可是……

他放弃了摁门铃的想法，脚步虚浮地往楼下走。

明天再问他好了。朱一龙想。

然后“明天”就很不幸地被无耻食言的某人偷偷抹掉了。朱一龙当然没胆子去问白宇“你是不是早就喜欢我了”这种大逆不道的问题，不仅没胆子，还没时间。工作室的人第二天早上就到了，拥着他俩热热闹闹地去吃早餐，然后是永无止境的走位，彩排，等待……朱一龙几乎没有和白宇单独相处的时间。尤其是期间白宇上台要用的跑步机出了点问题，差点儿让他从台上摔下去，朱一龙胆战心惊地扶着他，随后强硬地要求电视台方面彻查。

七七看到朱一龙举着合同拒绝对方和稀泥似的解释，目瞪口呆地跟团队里的人说：“龙哥好凶啊。”

其他人见惯不怪：“一龙平时性格很好，遇上大事才会发脾气的。”

在朱一龙的强烈要求下，主办方换了一个跑步机，确认了三次各处衔接无误，这事才算了了。朱一龙回到休息室，就收到全工作室的热烈掌声：“龙哥牛逼！”“龙哥你太了不起了！”“我第一次看到这么有气势的龙哥！”

白宇看着他渐渐红起来的耳根，善解人意地递了个饭盒过去，止住了一帮人瞎叫：“先吃饭吧，给你留的。”

那是前一晚喝完酒后，白宇在申城跟朱一龙说的唯一一句话。朱一龙躲他，白宇也没特意堵他，且在隔天演出完成的当晚，他就带着半个工作室提前飞回去了，留下朱一龙和另外半个，处理后续事宜。

时隔愈久，朱一龙愈觉得那晚的情绪是错觉，酒精上头，人做什么梦都有可能，但梦得醒，而且总是会醒的。

一周后，朱一龙回程，在公司楼下的咖啡厅看到白宇和小叶相对而坐，谈笑晏晏，他想：看吧，果然，梦醒了。

他打算避开，小叶却先一步看见他，对他招招手。

白宇站起身给他腾位置，问他要喝什么。朱一龙看看两人快空了的杯子，说：“不喝了，我就过来打个招呼。”

白宇点点头：“那我先去结账。”

这种场合实在太不好应付，本来互相隔着玻璃挥挥手就可以了，现在不仅进店了，还坐了下来，坐在白宇喜欢的人的对面。

“龙哥，”小叶单刀直入，“你喜欢白宇对不对？”

朱一龙被她问愣了，但想想对方既然这么问了，再掩饰也显得蠢，于是尽量镇定地回了一句：“是。”

小叶笑眯眯地，朱一龙才发现她还有虎牙，平时看着挺成熟的，笑的时候露出来，就显出一点少女的天真。她语气轻快地跟他说：“那你加油哦，我跟他分手啦！”

朱一龙大朋友感到自己有很多问号：“啊？？？？”

“他从申城回来跟我表白的，然后大概在你进门前……五分钟吧，我们刚分手。”

“不是……那什么，等等……”

“我们俩还是适合当朋友，谈恋爱太别扭了。我俩都以为暗恋对方十年呢，结果一试才知道，都是错觉哈哈哈哈。早知道高中就该在一起，早点分手，也不枉我背井离乡十年，害得全村人都没水喝。”

“什么全村人……”朱一龙问到一半，意识到对方说了个冷笑话，无语闭嘴。

他不是个容易生气的人，被莫名其妙逗了一通仍然好脾气地坐着，默默在脑子里回忆小叶倒豆子一样稀里哗啦说的话。她说她和白宇更适合做朋友，白宇是从申城回去跟她表白的，那那天他跟自己说小叶的事情，是因为……

“怎么样，走吧？”白宇结账回来，拿起放在座位上的包，看到朱一龙就笑了，“哎我的天，龙哥，她都跟你说什么了，你这什么脸色啊？”

朱一龙如梦初醒，眨眨眼睛：“啊？没有，没事。”

“又想萌混过关。”

他和小叶抱了一下，轻拍她的后背：“明儿不去送你了啊，好朋友。”

小叶也拍拍他：“谢了啊，好朋友。机场我比你熟。”二人相视一笑。

小叶转过来，特豪迈地对朱一龙张开手臂：“龙哥，我明儿走啦，咱们就在这儿说再见吧。”

朱一龙没反应过来，但还是礼貌地上前一步抱住了她：“你这就要走了吗？”

“对呀！”她也拍拍朱一龙的背，“解决完这一桩事，我就可以去过我的新生活啦。”

白宇吐槽：“合着我就这么被你给解决了。”

“解决了解决了！把你俩一起解决了！”她拦下路过的出租车，快乐地跟他们道别，“拜拜啦！”

这一系列的变故对朱一龙来说，太快也太莫名其妙。他们站在咖啡店门口，共同目送小叶的车远去。白宇神色轻松，手却下意识去掏口袋，只掏出一个打火机。朱一龙仿佛猜到他的心思，递给他一个棒棒糖。

白宇笑着接过，问他：“什么时候开始吃糖的？”

“给你准备的，”朱一龙说，“觉得总有一天给得出去。”

剥糖纸的手指短暂地停了一下，白宇顾忌朱一龙脸皮薄，没有开心得太明显，可是有些揶揄的眼神还是让朱一龙瞬间从脸红到脖子。他把头靠在朱一龙后背，脸埋在他的羽绒服里，闷闷地笑了出来。他听到朱一龙也笑了起来，还有他越发快的心跳声。

白宇问他：“哎龙哥，你下午有空吗？”

朱一龙将头向后仰，将后脑贴上白宇的头顶。他看到天空很蓝，是像面试那天一样被刷过的靛蓝色。虽然现在是深冬，可谁在乎呢。

“有啊，当然有。”


	7. 【朱白】朱助理和白歌手 7（完结）

白宇贴了他一会，突然站直，说：“不行，我还在生气，这事儿不能就这么过去了，你跟我回家，我好好跟你掰扯掰扯。”

朱一龙看他假作生气，笑得眼角全是涟漪。白宇打电话让七七送了个箱子下来，朝她一使眼色，七七就很识相地把箱子往朱一龙怀里递。

“廖神以前的手稿，给我寄了一箱。”

于是朱一龙坐在副驾上，抱着箱子傻笑，听白宇叽里呱啦地念叨他。

他说，你这人心思真是重，心里想那么多，一句也不说，不说就算了，面上也不显，放革命年代绝对是个立功的好苗子。

朱一龙小声辩解：“我没有……”

白宇不管他，继续念叨：“话都说得那么明显了，你居然在申城憋了一个礼拜不回来，申城有什么克苏鲁神话传奇啊值得你在那儿待一个礼拜，不知道的还以为我把你流放了呢。回来也不给我打个电话，找你跟抓神奇宝贝一样……”

朱一龙开始笑，还越笑越大声，白宇半真半假地怒：“笑笑笑！就知道笑！箱子抱好了，都是我廖神的珍贵手稿！少一张罚你去我们家当长工！洗十年碗！”

“我可以直接去你们家洗碗的。”免费长工含情脉脉地低头。

一句话把白宇说得嘴角快咧到耳根了。

都说暧昧好，确实好，好得人要飘起来了，飘在又甜又软的空气里，游游荡荡，摇摇晃晃。话还没说明白，手指已到了窗户纸前，等待一个好时机，“噗”一下捅破。

两人都是注重仪式感的人，感情走到哪一步心里都清楚。白宇抓他也不为别的，就是为了和他好好聊聊。先前的感情太多太隐晦，需要摊出来晒晒太阳。

上一次来白宇家里，朱一龙在人床沿趴了两个小时，于凌晨逃逸，并落下外套作为在场证明。虽然才过去一个多月，可对比之前几乎隔三差五往这儿跑，确实是有点儿太久了。也难怪白宇能察觉他的情绪，因为一切都会在生活里留下痕迹。

家里还是熟悉的感觉，朱一龙环视一圈，还好不算太乱，虽然厨房垃圾桶里的外卖盒……有点多。

“我给你的钥匙呢？”白宇看到他的目光，到厨房把垃圾袋扎好，放到门外。

“在公司。”

“你居然没有随身带着！”白宇存心跟他无理取闹。

“那你还谈恋爱了呢！”朱一龙把箱子重重地放到桌子上，双臂抱在胸前。

“哎哟，还撅嘴，吃醋了啊？我喜欢，再吃一个给我看看。”自从朱一龙心思多起来，人也变得寡言，白宇很久没逗他，手痒得很，就等着朱一龙跟他撒娇，好好地逗个回本。

他作势要拿刚整理过垃圾袋的手去捏朱一龙的嘴，被朱一龙左右闪避开，一把抓住他的手腕，“不闹了不闹了哈哈哈，我认输。”

家里虽然不乱，但东西还是多，唯一规整点的就是乐器房。房间朝西，午后阳光正好，晒得暖融融的，一点也不像冬日。白宇泡了点花茶，和小点心一起放在矮桌上，边摆还要边嘟囔：“这花茶还是你买的，你看你，就一老大爷，把我也带成老大爷了。”

朱一龙笑着拿抱枕丢他：“你本来就是白大爷，你看看你穿那衣服帽子鞋。”

白宇接住抱枕，往朱一龙脸上糊：“我衣服帽子鞋怎么了，啊？有什么问题？”

朱一龙闷在枕头里“盒盒盒盒”地笑。

两人嘴仗打得热闹，丝毫不影响心里紧张。为了督促自己工作，白宇没在乐器房里放沙发和椅子，朱一龙便跨坐在钢琴凳上，看白宇四处环视找椅子，干脆拍了拍自己面前钢琴凳余下的位置。白宇犹豫了一下，把矮桌拖过来，和他面对面地坐下。

钢琴凳没那么长，两个一米八的大男人对坐在上面，膝盖碰膝盖。

比起亲密的爱人，这样的距离有些远了，甚至比起亲密的朋友来，也不算近。但两个人的膝盖不可避免地贴在一起，不管动作多轻微，总是会引起身体之间的摩擦，传染情绪和心跳。

房间突然安静下来，只剩尘埃在空气中跳舞的声音。

“我……”

“我是……”

同时开口，两人相视而笑。朱一龙摇摇头，示意白宇先说。

“谈恋爱那事儿吧，就是从申城回来以后……”白宇摸摸鼻子，说着说着忍不住开始恶人先告状，“要我说这都怪你。”

朱一龙眨眨眼睛，不说话。

“还不是你跟我说小叶挺好的！我当时就没想明白……没想明白你最近变化怎么那么大，尤其是你升职那天，他们在录音棚跟你说，说我有个喜欢了十年的人，你的反应跟所有人都不一样，我后来越咂摸越觉得不对劲。”

“我……？”

“你说，‘小白，你这么喜欢她啊？’以前别人听完这事儿，一般都是说‘哎哟没看出来你这么痴情’，或者就八卦，问‘她长啥样啊拿出来给看看’，你就问了这么一句。”

对于那天，朱一龙记得不是很清楚，也许是涌进来的情绪太杂，互相倾轧，最后反而没留下什么。现在再被白宇提起，才后知后觉有些尴尬。

“你问的时候，我有点儿不知道怎么回答。这么多年我身边就这么一个姑娘，还一直对她挺上心的，我也觉得这就是喜欢了。可你这么一问，我心里就特不是滋味……你那天很难过吧，眼睛也很红，早上开会的时候老走神。”

为了坐得舒服一些，也为了避开朱一龙的眼神，白宇把双手撑在身前，一边说，头也越低。朱一龙看他这样，略略鼓起勇气，也低下头去，抵住他的额头。

“嗯，我很难过。”他坦诚地说。

感受到对方的温度，白宇颤了一下，却没有动。

“我闹不明白，都是喜欢，这种喜欢那种喜欢，我不明白。可是在录音棚的时候，我老想看你，老想挨着你坐，老是在想，你怎么不笑啊……”

“小白……”

“叶子刚回来的时候，我陪她玩儿了几天，等到要去申城的时候才又见到你，那会儿就突然发现，我对你和她的感觉……是不一样的。你几天不理我，我特委屈，真的，特委屈，没那么委屈过。你还跟我说觉得她挺好的……”

朱一龙哑然失笑。

“我回来就跟她说要试试，她考虑了一下午，说行啊，试试就试试，但处了几天，也没处出什么特别的，连拉手的想法都没有，然后她就说，”白宇抿了抿嘴，有点艰难地说，“她就说，叫我别浪费她时间，说‘你到底喜欢谁你自己心里清楚’。”

“她真勇敢。”

“……嗯。”

短暂沉默后，白宇放在琴凳上的双手被另一双手覆上，朱一龙问他：“我可以拉你的手吗？”

白宇的眼睛看向一边，手却反握住他的手，默认了他的亲呢。

“你不能再说了，”朱一龙说，“你再说，我就要没话说了。”

两人透过刘海看进对方眼睛，朱一龙双手握住白宇的手，感受到他手指在用力。

他在紧张。朱一龙想。那一刻要来了，我也一样很紧张。

他听到白宇问：“你要说什么？”

“在申城的时候……那天晚上，你问了我一个问题。”朱一龙说。

手上的力气更大了，朱一龙听到了他有点急促的呼吸，距离太近，自己的呼吸也跟着急促起来。

“我不知道是从什么时候开始的，可能是你在剧组唱歌的时候，可能是你面试我的时候，也可能是在演唱会期间，总之等我注意到的时候，我就已经……”似乎是一时想不到合适的词，他停了一下，才接着说，“一直在想你。”

仿佛是为了验证自己的话，他紧握住白宇的手，把交握的手贴近自己的胸口，他感受到自己的心跳，他的颤抖，还有他的呼吸。

“我最近真是……太蠢了，做了很多自己都没注意到的蠢事。小白，谢谢你，谢谢你愿意和我说这些，我实在是太高兴了，所以，所以……”

手心开始出汗，朱一龙鼓起勇气抬眼看他：“在申城那晚的问题，你能，能再问我一遍吗？”

白宇咽了口口水，他试着张开手指，和朱一龙十指交扣，紧紧握住。

“龙哥，你有……有喜欢的人吗？”

“有的。”

他终于吻上近在咫尺的呼吸和近在咫尺的唇，手指穿过窗户纸，放出一室的蝴蝶。

“白宇，我喜欢你。”


	8. 【朱白】朱助理和白歌手 番外（上）

白宇坐在角落里扒拉吉他，怎么弹都觉得不对。

他得到了偶像的手稿，得到了朱一龙的表白，事业爱情双丰收，奈何却在更进一层楼的时候遇到了瓶颈。

听到门锁打开的声音，他光速丢下吉他跳到来人的身上。

“哎小白，”朱一龙刚进门，手上的东西还没放下来，就被施展了禁锢大法，他好笑地用脸蹭蹭白宇，问他，“怎么啦？”

“写歌烦，想你了，要充电。”

他们在一起小半年，朱一龙性子闷，白宇逗他也是哄他，轮到白宇不开心的时候，朱一龙就像妈一样哄他，予取予求。两个老干部似的白羊碰上，神奇地将热恋期和老夫老妻模式过到了一起。

时值初夏，天气已经有了闷热的前兆，朱一龙刚从外面回来，身上出了汗，有点粘，被空调房里待久了的白宇一抱，冰冰凉凉，舒服得不得了。他侧脸亲白宇一口，又被白宇追着亲了两口，好容易把人从身上哄下来，把买回来的东西收收好，才到乐器房里去找白宇。现在这个房间里有把朱一龙专属的椅子，但看见白宇难得坐在钢琴前，便也坐在了他身边。

白宇迅速倒在他身上，像患了肌肤饥渴症一样往朱一龙身上贴，脑袋往他怀里拱，“我写不出来写不出来写不出来……”

创作过程中遇到瓶颈是很正常的事，白宇心思浅，情绪来得快去得也快，爆发的方式就是大型撒娇现场，害得朱一龙每次安慰都不太真心实意，他巴不得白宇多抱他一会。

他把下巴抵在脑袋上，手指有一下没一下地捏着白宇脸上新长出来的肉，手感十分好。

演唱会之后，照例是一波忙碌的营业期，白宇把所有的综艺、杂志和商演堆在一块，聚集式营业了一波，随后就消失在公众视野，安心回家写歌。

白宇当时搂着朱一龙说：“老婆孩子热炕头。”

然后就被压在沙发里欺负了一通。

他们没公开，但身边的人也都知道得七七八八了，被问到也不否认。小叶作为一号助攻，出国当夜就敲诈了他俩一人一个大红包，说算精神损失费和介绍费。

白宇隔着时差跟小叶越洋吵架，朱一龙倒给得很痛快，还给她凑了个整。

小叶：呸。

白宇腾出一只手，在钢琴上随意弹着和弦，E和弦，F和弦，G和弦，一个个往上升。他的手指好看，手型却不标准，歪歪扭扭倒在钢琴上，弹出来的音色也带了几分随意，让钢琴听起来像个玩具，而不是遥远的古典音乐之王。朱一龙便也伸出食指，无章法地摁了几下。

“龙哥我教你弹琴吧！”他迅速坐起身，抱住爱人的一只胳膊，“你给我伴奏好不好？”

“我？！”朱一龙惊得差点挣开他，“我不行的！你不是有Aaron他们吗，家里也有合成器……”

白宇嘴一瘪：“可是我就喜欢你嘛。”

猝不及防被表白，朱一龙差点呛到。白宇喜欢有什么说什么，更喜欢看他哥脸红。可惜现在朱一龙对骚话的耐受度越来越高，想看到他不好意思没以前容易了。

“龙——哥——”

“……”朱一龙把脸转向另一边

“龙哥？哥哥？来嘛。”

“……好吧，”他终于松了口，“怎么弹？”

白宇兴奋地摆好手型，“来，把手放到我手上来。”

朱一龙：“？你这什么教法？”

“就是这样的呀，”白宇抓住他的手放到自己手上，用另一只手把两个人的五指一根一根对应相叠，“我以前的钢琴老师就是这么教我的。很多初学者习惯一个一个琴键按，你跟着我弹，能快速找到弹琴的感觉。”

虽然已经牵过很多次手，也做过许多比牵手更加亲密的事，但打着正经名头做正经事，不心猿意马是不可能的。朱一龙尽量放松自己的手，免得压到白宇，看着眼前熟悉的五线谱，欲言又止。

“没事你不需要认谱的，和弦来来回回就那几个，你找对位置就行。”白宇看他扫了一眼谱子，十分胸有成竹地给人打包票，“到时候你只用跟我对上节奏，我吉他弹完一段，你就这么弹一段……”

手指起伏，贴在一起又分开，如温柔荡漾的波浪，载着朱一龙这艘小船，飘过来飘过去。

白宇弹琴的次数不多，调音也不勤快，琴声听起来有些钝，像混着白噪音，在初夏的蝉鸣声里悠悠荡荡。朱一龙转头去看白宇，觉得他的侧脸也被铺上了一层有点钝的柔光，像一幅低饱和色的油画。

他一边弹，一边唱，倒真有点像耐心教小朋友的钢琴老师。

“do re fa re do re……别看我，看琴，然后和弦是这样……mi sol si，mi sol do，mi sol si……”

钢琴老师转过头，看着一直盯着他的好学生，于是顺理成章，亲了一下对方的嘴唇：“就是这样，简单吧，你来试试？”

他用另一只手托住朱一龙的手，把弹琴的右手撤下，再把朱一龙的手摆在琴键上，期待地看着他，嘴唇因刚才的亲吻泛着水光。朱一龙没给他转过头的机会，反而抱住加深了这个吻，手指流畅地弹出刚才的旋律。

“好啊你！”白宇锤他，“你骗我，你会弹琴……”

“嗯，我会弹，”朱一龙含糊不清地吻他，“可是我不是很会接吻，白老师教教我吧。”

-

朱一龙确实会弹琴，小时候学的，也就考了个六级，跟专业的比不够看，跟业余的比中不溜秋，但足够应付白宇那点伴奏的需求。

钢琴上堆了十几种和弦组合，被一一标上号，方便随时取用。白宇用这个人形伴奏机用得相当顺手，只要抱着吉他说一声“再试试7号呢”，朱一龙就会把谱子翻出来，陪他一遍一遍地找感觉。

但朱一龙毕竟不是个无业游民，总是有人要找他联络、签字、策划。

“哥哥，不去上班好不好。”白宇隔着吉他紧抱朱一龙，硌得人肋骨疼。

“杨老板找我呀。”朱一龙捏捏他手臂，“陪练又不是工作助理的活儿，你看你合成器都有灰了。”

“我给你加工资啊。”

朱一龙好笑地揉他的头毛：“可以，但我的工资杨老板也有份，所以我得去一下。”

“啧。”白宇放开他，解了吉他送他到门口，看朱一龙手上东西多，干脆蹲下去帮他系鞋带。朱一龙有点被吓到，“我自己来”四个字刚说出口，就被白宇接了一句“没事”。

相处久了，总是会碰上这样令朱一龙受宠若惊的瞬间。他本以为白宇只是好涵养、没架子，而在一起后，他给人的感觉别说不像大明星，有时根本大大咧咧得有些过分。尤其是在外人看来，他们在一起显然是朱一龙“高攀”了白宇，但白宇总是跟在他身后哥哥长哥哥短，看起来甚至多依赖他一些，旁观者的非议也少了许多。

“谢谢。”朱一龙说。不知道是为了鞋带，还是为了别的什么。

“有啥好谢的不就系个鞋带。”鞋带略微有些长，白宇系了两层蝴蝶结，系完还扯了扯，看起来像朵小花。他扯了好一会鞋带，也不抬头，犹犹豫豫地问：“那啥，哥哥……”

“嗯？”

“你白天要上班，下了班过来，晚上还回去，挺辛苦的……”

朱一龙最怕白宇说这种话，情份之内的你情我愿，不需要正式的道谢或道歉，他看不见白宇的表情，只能揣度着说：“没有，我，我不辛苦，我觉得挺好的，不辛苦的。”

全然忘了自己刚刚才跟人说过“谢谢”。

似乎是终于放弃了那两根可怜的鞋带，白宇扶着膝盖站起来，没站稳晃了晃。朱一龙赶忙扶住他，忘了手里还拎着袋子，让袋子顺着惯性捶了白宇一下。

白宇：……

“你别紧张，”白宇一看朱一龙就知道他的思维和语言又被切断联系了，跟这人说话最怕只说半句，不然他能自己在脑中衍生出除了正确答案以外的无数种可能性，干脆立刻拦住了朱一龙要给他揉腰的手，直截了当地问：“不疼。我是想问你，要不要过来住？”

“过来住是……？”

“同、居。”

朱一龙被天上掉下来的馅饼砸晕了三秒，随后尝试着得寸进尺：“那我……一会儿下班了先去家里拿点东西，今晚就过来？”

白宇高兴地在他脸上亲了一大口：“行。”

-

没有猜忌，没有疑虑，是他们心照不宣的相处方式。两个人都在各自的暗恋里吃了苦受了罪，在一起后也有点像是害了创伤后应激障碍，什么话都直着说，省了兜圈的客套，生怕对方藏着掖着，心有不安。

比如白宇在朱一龙住进来的第一天，晚餐时突然没头没脑地说了一句：“哥，今晚我想跟你一起洗澡。”成功让朱一龙把汤喝进了肺里。

白宇叼着筷子给朱一龙拍着背顺气，心想可能现在还是得稍微含蓄点。

含蓄也没含蓄多久，没过几个星期朱一龙就在临睡前泡了杯蜂蜜水放床头，白宇问他干嘛，答曰：“怕你像上回那样把嗓子叫哑了，明天唱不了歌。”并因此惨遭棉被攻击，被迫练习憋气一分钟。

专辑写得七七八八，白宇把小样发给公司，遭到Aaron等人的无情耻笑：“12首歌，谈恋爱之后写的5首全是甜歌，长点心吧白小宇，你的江山要亡了！深夜情歌榜从此再也没有你！”

“亡什么亡！没有就没有！我这是要转型！”白宇怒而挂电话，转头跟朱一龙控诉，“一群单身狗！他们这是嫉妒！”

“确实。”朱一龙敷衍地顺毛，给他无名指套上又一枚戒指，“这个呢？”

白宇迅速转移注意力，他伸直了手，将戴着戒指的手放到光下仔细打量，然后和朱一龙戴着同款戒指的手交握，想了一会说：“我现在觉得还是刚刚那对好，这个素了点，钻不多不够闪。”

朱一龙迅速表示赞同：“嗯，你说得对。”

试戴着理想的戒指，白宇的脸上已经全然没有刚才假作出来的愠色，屁股挪过去挤挤朱一龙：“哎龙哥，跟你商量个事儿呗？”

导购看着亲密的客人，识趣地走开，给他们留下足够的空间。看到白宇有点正经的表情，朱一龙又犯了紧张的老毛病，决心使用逃避大法：“……先去把戒指买了？”

白宇揪住他：“不行，你不答应我不买。”

朱一龙这下真紧张了，一幅立刻要就义的样子，攥住白宇戴着戒指那只手不肯放：“答应，肯定答应。”

“嘿嘿嘿，小朱老师，”白宇靠近他，眼里一半可怜一半期待，三分真七分假，但很显然，朱一龙就吃这一套。也许是好久没有看到朱一龙这样的表情，白宇故意拖长了声音，急得他呼吸都变快了，才慢悠悠地说，“在家陪我练了那么久歌，不如……下次巡回来当我的伴奏呗？”


	9. 【朱白】朱助理和白歌手 番外（下）

威逼利诱下，小朱老师松了口，答应陪白宇出演一曲。

白宇本来也没指望朱一龙能在台上陪他整场，只是秉承先辈智慧，先说要拆小朱老师的屋顶，于是小朱老师勉为其难，主动开了一扇窗。

为了让出演变得表面上更加名正言顺实际上夹带更多私货，白宇把他的朱助理也放进了乐队里，做个不太难的伴奏。两个人戴着新戒指去录歌，以新身份出现在录音棚里。一众单身狗敢开白宇玩笑，却不敢逗朱一龙逗得太厉害，只好把羡慕嫉妒都憋在喉咙里，敢怒不敢言，转头就在微信小群里刷了999+的消息，建议公司实行人狗分离办公制度。

朱姓私货头一回走进了录音棚里的玻璃房子，和白宇站在了同一侧。

明明是同一个房间，却被玻璃分割成了两个世界。朱一龙原本以为这头是主角，那头是幕后，他在外面看白宇，就像观众看台上的光，单方面仰望。但白宇牵着他走了过来，他看到Aaron在那侧对着他笑，看到他旁边自己原来坐过的位置，才惊觉原来那里并非隐匿在黑暗中，其间相隔的距离也并非如他曾想象过的一样，远如天堑。

所以他以为的仰望总有人回报以目光，所以他以为的暗恋总有人珍之重之且爱之。

原来他一直都看得见。

朱一龙转头去看白宇，发现白宇也在看他，仿佛知道他内心在想什么。他们相视一笑，把手放到各自的乐器上。

“准备——1，2，3，4。”

-

快要到又一个冬天的时候，白宇的新专辑《明恋》出炉，主打歌《明恋》的制作名单上，比其他歌多了小小的一行——“钢琴：朱一龙”。

这样一行小小的字，只有熟悉的人才会注意到，并且感受到其中的特别意味。专辑发售后，朱一龙的前雇主，那位已经在海外生子，家庭美满的女演员特意给他打了个电话，然后寄了一个盒子来，说人不方便回国，但礼一定要到。

西洋寄回来一个极其传统的中式礼盒，里面是一个大红包，一套中古瓷器，还有一张贺卡，手写“青阳启瑞，桃李同心”。

白宇抱着贺卡傻笑了半天，摸进厨房搂住正在洗碗的朱一龙：“礼都收了，咱们这酒席得办啊，得把男朋友升个级变成老婆，是吧？”

朱一龙被他摸得痒，笑得半边腰都软了，好险没把碗摔出去。他摘了手套，转过身来看到白宇捣乱成功后得逞的笑，咬咬后槽牙抱住他：“行啊，你想什么时候办？”

“择日不如撞日，干脆……”

“干脆在你那曲子都没编完的演唱会之后？”

白宇穿着毛绒拖鞋踩他一脚，软绵绵的：“靠！你这人怎么这么坏啊！”

报复成功的朱一龙笑得眼睛都没了。

两次巡回相隔时间不过一年半，中间还出了一张专辑，写完新歌又要编曲，这样的进度给了白宇相当大的压力。好在有廖神帮忙，不至于让白宇薅秃了整个工作室的头发。年后，朱一龙开始到处出差，协调沟通巡回的时间和场地，工作室加紧进度，把办公地点从公司挪到白宇家的乐器房，开启007模式准备演唱会。

打两人认识以来，从没在地理上分隔这么久过，小情侣聚少离多相思苦，只能靠视频解一解离愁别绪。白日里都不敢太过频繁地打扰对方，只有快近夜半的时候，白宇才会溜进房间里，给朱一龙打视频电话。

搞艺术的大多昼夜颠倒，又都年轻，不把熬夜当回事，工作起来根本不管天上挂的是太阳还是月亮。朱一龙和白宇原本的生活习惯都不大好，凑到一块儿后反而渐渐规律了起来，因为都看不得对方作死，干脆以身作则，互相监督，共同进步。

结果就是，朱一龙看着镜头里再次被狐朋狗友拖入熬夜深渊的白宇，感觉好不容易养水灵的白菜又蔫了，心疼得不行。

“哥哥晚上好啊。”

朱一龙小心翼翼地问他：“你还好吗？”

“嗯……还行，这几天感觉上来了，就多做一点，这波过去就好了。你又换地方了？”

白宇要开巡回演唱会，朱一龙就得先替他巡一遍，两三天就换一个地方。他赶得急，刚开始出差的时候恨不得在火车上过夜隔天跑一个城市，但一起出差的同事不管男女都受不了，白宇也劝他缓缓，这才放慢了脚步。

“是啊，”朱一龙切了镜头后置，环绕着拍了一圈酒店房间，又切回前置，“最后一站，宝宝，我马上就回来了。”

最后一站，也是最远的一站。白宇在东部，朱一龙在西南，隔着温度高低，隔着日头长短。白宇倒在床上，被熟悉的味道和爱人的声音包围，情绪悄悄从眼睛和话语里溜出来，争先恐后地钻入通讯。白宇摸摸屏幕，仿佛这样就可以摸到屏幕那头的朱一龙：“哥哥，我好想你。”

朱一龙有点眼酸，也像他一样摸了摸屏幕：“我也想你。”

他们互道晚安，朱一龙睡去，白宇回到他的乐器房。在结束视频前的一瞬间，朱一龙在突然转换视角的镜头中看到，白宇身上穿着的，是他的卫衣。

距离很长，但好在爱恋也很长。

回来那天是深夜，朱一龙抛下别的同事，赶上最后一班红眼航班，降落的时候已经凌晨一点。拿行李、打车，风尘仆仆回到家，屋子里还亮着灯。

他轻手轻脚地进门，发现灯虽然开着，房间里的几个人都已经东倒西歪面如死灰。白宇困得不行，看见他来了脑子还没反应，身体就要起来，结果差点摔下椅子。朱一龙把包一丢就过去抱他，送回房间。

每个人都困得不行，没力气开他们玩笑，纷纷四散找地方睡觉。

白宇困得懵懵懂懂，手上却下了死劲搂住朱一龙，怎么都不肯放。他把脸埋在朱一龙的肩颈处，脑袋拱了又拱，找不到舒服的姿势。朱一龙心疼得不行，关了房门偷偷问他：“咱们把演唱会延迟好吗？没必要这么拼命的。”

“开完演唱会才能娶你，我想快点结婚度蜜月然后三年抱俩。”

白宇声音闷闷的，细小气流喷在朱一龙的皮肤上，激起小小的鸡皮疙瘩。难为他这时候还有心思开玩笑，朱一龙却笑不出来。

他退而求其次地哄人：“我身上脏，让我去洗洗好不好？不然睡不舒服。”

白宇带着他倒在床上，还是不肯松手：“明天床单我洗。”

床单谁洗不重要，重要的是通过洗床单这件事表现出来的决心。朱一龙哑然失笑，只好放弃挣扎，就着抱住他的姿势，熄灯睡觉。

把一个人放进心里的前提，是要出让原本的一部分空间，可是那个人一旦远离，空掉的地方就空掉了，不会再被填补，所以得好好抱着，抱紧一点。

他出差两周，收获颇丰，带了整整一箱子的礼物回来——工作室四个人一人一个盒子，剩下全是白宇的。从北到南，从东到西，从吃的穿的到玩的用的应有尽有。白宇光是拆包装就拆了快一个小时，拆得几个借住的单身狗眼都直了，闹着要离家出走，结果不到五分钟就被拆包出来的火锅底料留下了，当即丢下谱子，去厨房里翻电煮锅。

朱一龙回来后全工作室的日子肉眼可见地好了很多。他白天上班，下班就给这帮吃了一天外卖或剩菜的人准备宵夜收拾屋子，顺便在排练间隙搭个伴奏。不过他那点乐理知识在专业人士面前完全不够看，需要参与的部分也很少，大部分时候都是尽职尽责地当保姆，保证他们半夜三更饿了还有口热汤喝。

全工作室熬了几个通宵，总算在三月把新的编曲都定了下来。几个人把前一晚庆功宴剩下的饭菜瓜分打包，麻利地收拾铺盖走人。

原本就有些大的房子，在朋友们突然离开后变得安静。家里随机放着音乐，白宇抱着床单，跟在朱一龙身后一间一间收拾客房。

被单和枕套先拆开，和脏的床罩床单一起被丢到地下，两个人一起把棉胎折好，然后由白宇去洗，朱一龙去晒，分工合理，有条不紊。

“I am dreaming dear of you.”

“嗯？”朱一龙回头，看向突然跟着音响唱起来的白宇。

白宇把床单披到身上，打了个结，继续唱着：“Day by Day.”

他微微躬身，对朱一龙伸出右手。这是一个邀请的手势。

“Dreaming when the skies are blue, when they are gray.”

笑容在一瞬间传染，朱一龙丢下手里的被子，将左手递给他，然后迅速被搂住腰，耳旁贴上了另一个人的呼吸。

白宇披着被单假作长裙，却跳着男步。看似搂着朱一龙的腰，实际上整个人都靠在他身上。两个人光脚踩在柔软的被单上，摇来摇去。

“Let me call you sweetheart, I am in love with you.”

“Let me hear your whisper that you love me too.”

他不唱了，眼神亮晶晶地看着朱一龙。

从出差到现在，他们已经很久没有单独这样待在一起了，独享一个空间，独享一首歌。朱一龙难得地被看得脸红了起来，脚下一错，被杂乱的被单绊倒，两个人一起倒在床垫上。

在爱情里，连突然的失重都很美好。两个人经历突如其来的惊吓，一起笑了出来。朱一龙趁白宇不注意迅速亲他一口，接上那个被唱出来的句子：“我也爱你。”

-

舞台暗下来，只剩台下一片灯海。

“白宇！！”不知道是哪个人叫了起来，声音迅速蔓延开来，变成全场馆统一的叫喊。

“白宇！白宇！白宇！”

一曲安可是演唱者和观众的默契，没有人离场，没有人放下手，声音越来越大，他们在等，等——

钢琴声响起。

一束两束灯光打在舞台中心，伴着钢琴和它的弹奏者从舞台中心升起。然后是抱着吉他的人从旁边跳了出来，和他的旋律一起切进舞台。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

吉他和钢琴混在一起，缠绕着引出歌手的声音。

“我看到你，  
我看到你颤抖的手指，  
我看到你紧张的呼吸，  
我看到你写不完的话语，  
我看到你眼里的我自己。

以为暗恋是悄无声息，  
可是感情有它自己的主意，  
它打破沉默缩短距离把我推向你，  
你、  
你、  
你——  
我可不可以爱你？”

台下爆发出欢呼：“可——以——”

白宇咧嘴一笑，大声回应：“我爱你们！”

他张嘴喘着粗气，脸上是还没褪去的热潮，他转身寻到爱人的注视，那个人坐在光晕里，头发里嵌着星星，眼睛里全是光彩。他和他一起唱出最后一句：“我也爱你。” 

那双眼睛很大，装过的情绪也很多很多，白宇看到在剧组演戏时遥远的他，看到面试时不自在的他，看到自己胃痛时手足无措的他，看到自己关上门时难过的他，看到过很多很多个他，终于等到了现在这个坐在钢琴之后、眼里只有自己的他。 

他、他、他。 

最后一个音符落下，白宇对着台下深深鞠躬：“谢谢每一位到来的朋友，谢谢你们今晚的陪伴，谢谢你们。”

“同时也感谢筹备这次演唱会的每一位伙伴，这是吉他小辉，这是键盘James，这是鼓手三吉……”

“这是……”他走到舞台中央，牵起毫无防备的朱一龙，看到那人惊讶的神色。

他们并排站在舞台中央，戴着相同的戒指，面向荧光海，面向欢呼、掌声、鲜花和全世界——

“这是钢琴，也是我的爱人，朱一龙。”

（完）

\-----------

bgm：Let Me Call You Sweetheart (1910) - Simone Stevens


End file.
